warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Hostile Mergers
Rumors are circulating of an alliance between Alad V and our most feared enemy -- the Sentients. Operation: Hostile Mergers is an event introduced , which involves the Tenno responding to rumors of Alad V forging an alliance with the Sentients, and has players defending communication consoles from Alad's Amalgam forces as Ordis analyzes the broadcasts. On the PC build, the event originally began on May 22, 2019 and ran until June 3, 2019. On consoles, the event began on June 11, 2019 and ran until June 24, 2019. Event Synopsis The new DISRUPTION game mode is the playing field for Operation: HOSTILE MERGERS! You need to play through each mission difficulty for the associated Operation reward. Collect keys from fallen Amalgams to activate corresponding conduits, then protect the conduits from the Demolysts that will seek to destroy them. 1) Play the corresponding OPERATION nodes to earn the Rewards! 2) The final node is the endurance node - a single best run will earn you the best Rewards! What You Need To Do *During the event, four event nodes will be available on Jupiter, all using the Disruption mission type. **In this mission type, players must defend up to four consoles from attacking Corpus soldiers. To access a console for defense however, players must find a matching key (which shares the same shape and color as the console and its waypoint marker) which drops from nearby Amalgams; Corpus who have been hybridized with Sentient technology to further bolster their abilities. **Once a key is slotted into its respective console, players must defend it from attackers for 2''' minutes, similar to Mobile Defense missions. The real threat to the console however is the '''Demolyst; a special, mission-exclusive Amalgam unit who rushes the console and self-destructs, destroying the console in the process. The console is successfully defended if it survives the allotted 2 minutes, or its respective Demolyst is killed before it can reach the console. Demolysts make a distinctive "pinging" noise as they approach, allowing players to locate them even before they see them. **Further complicating its defense is that an active console will generate a map-wide modifier for the duration, which can either be to the benefit of the players or the enemies. A negative modifier will remain active if its respective console is destroyed, while a positive modifier will remain active if its respective console survives. See the Disruption page for more details. **Once all four consoles have been dealt with any active modifiers are deactivated, and should at least one console survive the assault, the mission is considered a success and players are free to extract or, in the case of the Endurance Mode, continue defending consoles for more points. ***For the first three nodes, players must survive a number of waves based on the nodes' numerical order; Mission 1 simply requires you to defend the consoles once while Mission 3 requires defending the consoles 3 times. ***For the Endurance mode, points are awarded based on the remaining time when the Demolyst is killed, and are multiplied if players decide to defend multiple consoles at once. What You Need To Know *The event nodes must be completed in order to play the more difficult nodes and by extension, gain more lucrative rewards. *The Demolysts are incredibly durable, aside from having very high health pools they periodically emit a red pulse that nullifies abilities in range. *Disruption consoles are typically grouped in pairs, giving the players the option of defending two consoles at once at the expense of dealing with multiple Demolysts/modifiers. Event Rewards *Listed below is a list of event nodes, their level ranges, and their respective rewards. *For participating Clans, clan scores are determined by the sum of each clan member's best run in Endurance Mode, with tiered clan Trophies available as dojo decorations. However, to be eligible for clan trophies at least 50% of the clan must be active and participate in the event, and players who join the clan after the event starts will not contribute their scores to the clan Leaderboards. Patch History *Fixed Loki being able to Switch Teleport enemy Demolysts/VIPs into pits and kill them instantly. VIPs are now teleported to safety if placed into a pit. **''This issue specifically was wrongly overused in Operation: Hostile Mergers to gain a Leaderboard advantage. We’ll have more information soon that will speak to our action plans regarding the Leaderboards.'' : https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1098437-operation-hostile-mergers-leaderboard-information/ **Fixed Disruption score not updating for the Conduits which were active when Host migration occurred. *Operation: Hostile Mergers Endurance score stat is now displayed in the Player/Clan Profile > Stats. *Fixed individual extraction not being available for the first 3 Disruption Operation: Hostile Mergers missions. *Fixed see unlocalized text/wrong node name when looking at "online status" or receiving game invitation from friends who are playing the Disruption Operation: Hostile Mergers missions that you haven't unlocked yet. *Introduced. }} es:Operación: Incorporación hostil Category:Update 25 Category:Corpus